Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are characterized in small volume, low power consumption and free of irradiation and dominate the market of flat-panel displays currently. With the advanced super dimension switch technology (ADS), a fringe electric field is generated by electrodes between pixels in the same plane to enable aligned liquid crystal molecules disposed between electrodes and right above electrodes to rotate in the plane direction (parallel to the substrate), which increases the viewing angle while enhancing light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of an array substrate of ADS mode liquid crystal display known by the inventor. The array substrate is completed on a glass substrate by 5 masking processes from bottom to top, including a masking for fabricating common electrodes 13 on the glass substrate 10, a masking for fabricating gates 11 and common electrode connecting lines 12, a masking for fabricating an active layer and source/drain and a masking for fabricating vias in passivation layer and a masking for fabricating pixel electrodes 14.
As known by the inventor, the common electrodes 13 and the gates 11 are fabricated by two masking processes, respectively by transparent conductive metal oxide film and metal materials, which is relatively complex and at high costs.